wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggle Way
The Wiggle Way is the 3rd episode of Series 5. Plot Wiggles show intro. Clare, Anthony and Brett greet everyone. Song #1 - Get Ready to Wiggle Wigglehouse - Murray asks if you live in a house or a caravan. Wherever you live, that is your home. He shares about the time the Wiggles first moved into the Wigglehouse. Everyone was helping out with moving furniture. Dorothy helped Murray move a table. Wags moved a chair. Henry used his many arms to straighten pictures. Greg and Jeff moved Jeff's chair in one spot, and then another, after which Jeff immediately took a nap in it. Oh no, they're not done yet. Wake up Jeff! They worked on moving in more things. Then Anthony went missing. Where's Anthony? He has stocked the table full of food. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet '''- Anthony introduces today's letter C which stands for captain. He directs everyone to Captain Feathersword, who does a Captain's dance. '''Song #2 - I Want To Wear The Jacket Song #3 - We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - concert Greg opens a door and laughs. Jeff's animal of the week - He talks about kangaroos. They have a pouch where they hold their babies called joeys. They have a long tail and feet to bounce on. Murray and Anthony alternate words and introduce Wiggly animation Song #4 - A Frog Went A Walking – Wiggly animation Murray introduces the next song which is a lullaby. Song #5 - Georgia's Song Greg introduces the next song and gives some beach preparation tips Song #6 - Having Fun at the Beach Greg asks Dorothy what she likes. Dorothy loves roses and she loves to dance. Time to do her favorite dance Song #7 - Romp Bomp A Stomp Little Wiggles - The Little Wiggles want to play cricket with Captain Feathersword and some of his crew. They have their hats and sunscreen in Wiggle Time (i.e. instantaneously). Now they are ready to play, but oh no (oh what) they are missing a bowler. Who could they get? Brett Lee appears at the park and they ask him to bowl for the Wiggles. Brett pitches to each of the Little Wiggles and cheers them on as they bat at the balls. Brett has to go now but remarks how he's glad to see them play cricket; it's a great game. Beauty, Mate! Murray dances briefly. Greg and Jeff introduce the next song by the Mariachi Wiggles. Song #8 - El Baile Del Chango (The Monkey Dance) – Mariachi Wiggles Jeff plays a keyboard motif. Greg invites everyone to a Wiggly concert Song #9 - Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! – Concert version Jeff says goodbye. Greg says Toodle-Pip Murray says goodbye. Anthony and Wags say goodbye. Alternate titles *Home Sweet Home (Playhouse Disney title) * Promo Pictures HomeSweetHomePromoPicture.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles looking for Anthony in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture2.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles shrugging in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture7.jpg|A promo picture from this episode HomeSweetHomePromoPicture3.jpg|Little Murray playing cricket in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture4.jpg|The group in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture5.jpg|Brett Lee and crew member in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture6.jpg|Brett Lee in promo picture TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|The Wiggles and Brett Lee in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #2 TheWiggleWayPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #3 TheMonkeyDance(Spanish)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Spanish) Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2005 Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes